fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Guild Training
Guild Training is the second main quest in Fable, Fable: The Lost Chapters, and Fable Anniversary. It encompasses your progress through the various stages of training to become a Hero. Walkthrough This is the third main quest of Fable. You start with the same outfit from last night and any spare gold from purchasing your gift for your sister. Childhood Training With your roommate, Whisper, in tow, report to the Guildmaster near the melee ring, where a Straw Dummy waits. After receiving instructions, continually pound the dummy until the Guildmaster halts you. You will receive a Stick; take it out and pound the Dummy to splinters. Pick up the single Experience Orb it drops and talk to the Guildmaster. Melee Combat Test Whilst speaking to the Guildmaster your conversation is interrupted by the Guild alarm. Something might have gotten loose in the Guild Woods. The Guildmaster sends you in to deal with the problem as a test of combat ability. As you enter the woods you find a swarm of Beetles. Defeat all the Beetles to complete this quest. Running in Circles (Optional) Near Maze's Tower, two Apprentices are arguing about racing; When you talk to one, he claims that he is the fastest Apprentice in the Guild and he proved that by running to the Demon Door in the Guild in less than 50 seconds. He challenges you to beat that and if you can do that, you will get a reward of twenty five gold coins from the Apprentice. Sweet Apple Pie (Optional) In the Servant's Quarters, a maid asks you to collect four apples that are scattered in the ground. She says that she has to make an apple pie for the Guildmaster by the end of the week but couldn't find any apples anymore, so she takes your help. Bring her four apples and you will get a blueberry pie from the maid. Teenage Training Once more, walk down to the melee ring, where the Guildmaster will give you a Iron Longsword. Follow instructions and attack Whisper, then block her attacks instead. Whisper's brother Thunder will then arrive, talking to the Guildmaster. Attack Whisper until her health bar is drained, then exit the ring and follow the Guildmaster to the Archery ring. Hit the targets and then go to the Will ring, where the Guildmaster will have you electrocute four Straw Dummies. Teenage Testing (Optional) After finishing each part of training, a man will arrive at each ring to test your skills. If the test's results are an A+, you will receive items corresponding to each type. For melee, you will receive a Iron Katana; for Archery, you will receive a Yew Crossbow; and for Will, you receive a Will Potion and a Resurrection Phial. Can You Sparrow Some Help (Optional) A dark-hooded man will be standing by Maze's Statue; he will ask you to kill the sparrows nesting around the Guild. Bandit Alert! (Optional) If you enter the Guild Woods, Whisper will follow to hunt for Beetles. However, three suspicious Bandits across the creek interrupt your play. Electrocute the outlaws or shoot them to gain some measure of revenge upon Oakvale. Graduation Test The Guildmaster tells you that you must enter the Guild Woods and go to the top of the hill. Upon arriving there, Maze will teleport in, explaining that your test is to defeat him to a certain extent. Chop him, shoot him, then electrocute him and the test is finished. After learning about leveling up, you will be given your reward: a small starting pack of supplies, your villager outfit, and anything from the previous years. Afterwards You have successfully completed your training and graduated as a Hero. Pack of Supplies The Guildmaster gives you a basic pack of supplies that'll supplement you for a little while: *Resurrection Phial (x2) *Health Potion (x2) *Will Potion (x2) *Lamp *Apple Pie *Villager Outfit Of course, you also can keep anything you found during your training. Quest Summary Remain at the Guild, learning the abilities you need to graduate as a Hero. Objectives #''Meet the Guildmaster at the melee training ring for initial Melee Training.'' #''Kill the beetles infesting the Guild Woods.'' #''Meet the Guildmaster outside the Guild Woods to move to the next stage of training.'' #''Meet the Guildmaster by the training ring for advanced Melee Training.'' #''Meet the Guildmaster by the Archery Range for Skill Training.'' #''Meet the Guildmaster on the island near the waterfalls for Will Training.'' #''Meet the Guildmaster in the Map Room to end Apprentice Training.'' #''Enter the Guild Woods to begin your final test.'' #''Defeat Maze.'' #''Meet the Guildmaster outside the Guild Woods to graduate.'' #''Go to the Map Room and step on to the Experience Spending platform to start the Experience tutorial.'' Trivia * Using the wrong type of attack on Maze will cause him to return fire and horribly scar you with his lightning. It is possible this is caused by Maze's AI reverting to the Battle of Hook Coast. *It is possible to die while a child; simply stand in the way of one of the Apprentices practising archery, and after several hits, you will go through the regular death animation. *It is not possible to buy or sell anything during your childhood years. *Occasionally, Thunder will wear his helmet during the graduation ceremony. de:Gildentraining ru:Курс молодого Героя pl:Szkolenie w Gildii Category:Fable Quests Category:Fable Gold Quests